Bathyspheres DeLuxe
Bathyspheres DeLuxe is a large showroom located in the Housewares building of Fontaine's Department Store visited in Burial at Sea - Episode 2. This store specialized in luxurious personal Bathyspheres created and produced by Fontaine Futuristics, and also serves as a hub for recreational businesses such as the Silver Fin Restaurant and the Manta Ray Lounge. History Bathyspheres DeLuxe sold bathyspheres to suit the personalities and lifestyles of wealthy citizens, from busy housewives to bachelors. The watercraft came in many colorful, flashy designs similar to the cars of the 1950s. Many of these Bathyspheres never left the showroom, as the closing of the store left the Bathyspheres inaccessible to the department store's customers. ''Burial at Sea - Episode 2'' The DeLuxe is where the majority of the Episode takes place. Elizabeth enters the DeLuxe in an attempt to find Yi Suchong. After exiting the elevator, she sees a man playing guitar and singing pro-Atlas songs outside the entrance. When she enters the main showroom, she encounters the same Big Daddy that killed her earlier. The DeLuxe has been overrun by Splicers, so it's recommended Elizabeth stay in the shadows and out of sight. Silver Fin Restaurant A once luxurious restaurant that catered to Fontaine's customers, it was taken over by Yi Suchong under Ryan Industries when Tears started to appear in the restaurant. Suchong managed to create his own Lutece Device and used it to open Tears to Columbia, from which he started to collaborate with Jeremiah Fink. Manta Ray Lounge The Manta Ray Lounge was once a large nightclub, but after Fontaine's was converted into a prison, it was turned into a storage facility by Atlas' men. It was soon broken into by desperate Splicers . Test-Drive Where citizens could once test and buy Bathyspheres, it has now been converted into a heavily protected headquarters for Atlas. Service Bay An area where maintenance and repairs were carried out on Bathyspheres. Elizabeth must go here to retrieve the CO₂ Scrubber for the broken Lutece Device. Information Kiosk Shoppers who had inquiries or wanted information about the several shops inside the Bathyspheres DeLuxe showroom or the Department Store came to this desk window. After Fontaine's was converted into a prison, it was turned into a make-shift soup kitchen before being overrun by Splicers. Bathysphere Sales Office Potential buyers were brought into this office facility by sales spokespersons to discuss prospective bathysphere models and to draw contracts. After the Department Store's conversion into a prison, medicine and drugs were stored here, and the back office was used as an impromptu medical facility. By the time Elizabeth arrives, the doctor has been killed and the entire office has been looted. Maintenance Fontaine's many ventilation and heating systems were maintained in these rooms. In an attempt to stop vandals from interrupting, trespassing, and doing further damage to his work within the Silver Fin Restaurant, Suchong had the vent leading to the restaurant blocked off and hidden by a cabinet. He also planted turrets within the ventilation system. New Discoveries New Weaponry *Radar Range *Shotgun New Plasmids and Mods *Peeping Vision Mod - Service Bay *Peeping Cloak Mod - Manta Ray Lounge *Possession **Possess KO Mod - Bathysphere Sales Office **Possess Turret Mod - Service Bay *Old Man Winter - Test-Drive **Winter Forget Mod - Information Kiosk **Winter Mod - Silver Fin Restaurant Coded Locks *The Silver Fin Restaurant's door - 1216 *The Service Bay's Control Room's upper door - 7951 Audio Diaries #Samantha Kemp - This Atlas Guy #Morris Lauderman - Pennies on the Dollar #Yi Suchong - Imprinting Roadblocks #Felix Molloy - For All Occasions #Kay Flannigan - Old Man Winter Giveaway #Emmett Wyman - Prison Intel, Dispatch #8 #Florence Baxter - Hooligans #Sal Cantone - So Long, Suckers! #Andrew Ryan - Building the Impossible! #Johnny Demarco - C'est La Vie #Samantha Kemp - Atlas Provides #Frank Fontaine - You Stupid Bastard Bugs / Glitches * If one would use Possession on the man playing the guitar outside of the DeLuxe; The Plasmid will have no effect but he will stand up and start to run. The guitar will be floating in mid-air and disappears after sometime. Behind the Scenes *The Bathyspheres in the showroom are similar in style to 1950s American cars. They are colorful, have Art Deco advertisements, and even display "wings" (or in this case "fins") at the body's back. Most new auto models had 'fins' back then as a style. *After returning from Columbia, some of the ornamental lighting sconces are missing or unusable, like the one over the Silver Fin Restaurant and one in the Manta Ray Lounge. *When Ryan Security attacks the DeLuxe, the player can find a female corpse with the head of a male, in front of the Information kiosk. Category:Rapture Businesses Category:Housewares